<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Star by happysarcasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614219">My Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm'>happysarcasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>andi’s mcyt fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get a a quiet moment to themselves after the dust settles. </p><p>[SPOILERS for stream events from Jan 5-6]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>andi’s mcyt fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!!! i am REELING from yesterday’s streams, how are y’all holding up? i just really need come clingyduo momence bro.....i’m so 😔😔 hope y’all enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun-bleached bench felt dry and splintered beneath Tubbo, age wearing it away over time. A lone jukebox, <i>the</i> jukebox sat to his left. This one bench seemed to be the only thing the rest of the citizens of the SMP never messed with.</p><p>Hints of smoke and the smell of decay still lingered in the air from the previous day’s events. Some took to zoning off the entrance that led to the ruins of what was once L’manburg, cautioning others of entering the empty war zone. Tubbo was fine with that, he didn’t feel like seeing or even thinking of L’manburg again for a long fucking time after that.</p><p>His thoughts wandered from topic to topic as they so often did when he was alone. He hadn’t picked up the careful footsteps in the grass coming up to his right. A creak from the bench was heard, causing Tubbo to spare a glance at what had caused the noise.</p><p>Tommy was suddenly sat next to him, with his unruly hair and picking at his ruined jeans. He looked just as exhausted as when he got officially unexiled just two days ago. </p><p>For a few long moments, not a word was exchanged between the two. They hadn’t talked since Tommy left him, Quackity and Ghostbur to deal with..whatever he needed to do. Tubbo hadn’t questioned him; they all had a long, long few weeks ahead of them.</p><p>He felt Tommy’s hand on his left shoulder and across his back, silently pulling him closer. A wordless plea of <i>‘please don’t leave me alone again’</i>. Tubbo gladly complied, having missed and mourned his best friend for months, who was finally <i>here</i>, by his side again.</p><p>His head rested against the other’s shoulder. For another few moments, no words were said. There wasn’t a need for any then.</p><p>But the silence soon started getting to Tubbo. He never liked when Tommy was quiet, that was always a constant. Tommy <b>wasn’t</b> quiet.</p><p>“...How’re you holding up, Toms?” He could see Tommy crack a small smile at the nickname he hadn’t uttered in what felt like years. It was a simple question, but it would do. Simplicity would do for now.</p><p>A heavy sigh escaped the other, a noise that sounded <i>so unlike Tommy</i>. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than they had been before his exile. The bright, vibrant hue to his eyes had turned to ice. </p><p>Whatever Dream did to Tommy in exile, Tubbo was going to gut him like a fucking fish. He was never laying a hand on Tommy again.</p><p>“It’s. It’s a lot, Tubbo.” The answer from his friend pulled Tubbo out of his short lived stupor, causing him to glance up again. “I really wish it hadn’t come to this but..” He paused, almost hesitant to continue. “..some things really just aren’t meant to be.”</p><p>Tommy looked to him with a sad smile, that bright and shining grin having withered away with damage from every direction. So, so much damage from Wilbur, Dream, Techno, Schlatt, <i>him</i>. He had caused his Tommy’s smile to fade. He played a part in causing his star to burn out.</p><p>Tubbo sat up, staring at his best friend with sympathetic eyes. “Oh, Tommy...” His sentence trailed off.</p><p>“And— and I’ve done some thinking. Over the past 24 hours. And I do think that..L’manburg was doomed.” Tubbo’s expression quickly turned to confusion, prompting Tommy to continue. “I— I mean I don’t think that Technoblade was <b>right</b>, what he and Phil did was still majorly fucked.” Tubbo didn’t miss how he failed to mention Dream. “I don’t like how they went about it, but. But, I think from the moment Schlatt won that election, the moment he made that god forsaken speech, that L’manburg would never be the same again. It never was, it never could have been. We could never be the same again.” Another tense pause. “I certainly wasn’t. Fuck’s sake, I almost became worse than my own goddamn enemies, and I’m so sorry for ever letting that happen to myself, Tubbo.” Tommy seemed to grow more distressed the longer he continued his rambling.</p><p>Sliding his friend’s arm off of him, Tubbo adjusted in his seat and took Tommy’s left hand in his right, searching for the right words to say to somehow make this better. </p><p>“.I...can’t imagine what it was like for you in exile or with Technoblade, not even if I tried. I don’t know what things Wilbur said to you all that time ago in Pogtopia.” Tubbo felt the other boy tighten his grip on his hand, as if they’d be torn away from each other like every time before. “But I <i>do</i> know that I’m never leaving you again, ok? I’m never leaving your side again, <b>never</b>, and there’s not a thing in the fucking world that I wouldn’t give for you, Tommy.” </p><p>Tubbo felt a sting in his eyes as he spoke. “You’re my star— <i>my Tommy</i>. I can’t afford to let you burn out again. It would hurt too much.”  </p><p>Tommy all of a sudden pulled him into an embrace bordering on being suffocating. Tubbo didn’t care, flinging his own arms around the taller’s shoulders as soon as he realized what had happened. Tommy wrapped his around his middle, clinging to the back of Tubbo’s worn and ripped presidential suit jacket like a lifeline. They held each other as if they were the most valued items in the world.</p><p>The rest of the outside world faded away, the two boys thinking of each other as all that mattered in those moments. </p><p>“Tubbo..” Came a watery response from the younger boy, who only tightened his hold further. A small laugh was ripped out of the former president, who buried his face into Tommy’s shoulder.</p><p>A shaky inhale. “You’re my best friend, always will be. Don’t ever forget that, big man.”</p><p>A quiet, relieved sob. “Of course. Of course, I would never forget you, Tubbo.” </p><p>A short, yet comfortable silence. “My Tubbo.” </p><p>There was a hint of exhaustion behind the walls of relief and comfort and <i>safety</i> in those two words. Every moment, every conflict and battle and every dumb decision lead to here, lead to them being finally reunited. No more secrets, no grudges or evil dictators and family members driven to madness. It was just them and the silent song that always seemed to play when they were at this bench. If Tubbo strained his ears and squinted his eyes, sometimes he would see Venus in the sky. </p><p>Although none of the stars or planets in any sky could outshine Tommy. As far as Tubbo was concerned. As long as they were by each other’s side, Tubbo would do everything in his power to keep his star shining; no man, country, or god could change that. </p><p>Tubbo would make good of his promise, as he was sure Tommy would keep his. It was always them until the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the basic theming for this fic was i was listening to mice on venus and got nostalgic so there you go </p><p>also according to ao3 statistics only a small percentage of readers actually leave a comment, so if you enj—</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>